I Played Soldier, You Played King
by Reaper of Heroes
Summary: "I played soldier, You played king. You struck me down when I kissed that ring."
1. Chapter 1

"Greetings, Kaldur'ahm." Aquaman greeted me as I exited the zeta tube.

"Greetings, King Orin," I replied, raising my fist to my head in salute. Our interactions in Atlantis were always more formal than on the surface world, but that is only because here he is my king, and not just my friend. He motioned silently for me to follow him, an oddity, but I complied. it is not often you raise question to your king in his own palace.

As we swam through the decadent corridors I tried not to look outside. It had been many years since my last visit to Atlantis, on the day of Tula's passing. Whilst a sad day for myself, Garth took it much harder, and blamed me for her death. I do not believe that he has forgiven me for that, especially after my deep cover mission with Black Manta. I was not sure if even my king trusted me. Apparently my troubled thoughts on this matter were shared, because finally Orin Spoke.

"I hope you know that I do not blame you for your actions, Kaldur'ahm. What you did with Black Manta and the Light saved many lives, and I am proud of you for that."

"Thank you," I said, a small weight lifted from my chest. "Though I fear that not everyone will share your, open mindedness, to the matter." Orin stopped to look out upon the city, a sadness seeping into his face. He had been through much in the past few years. Many deaths and betrayals, including my own, had worn him down it seemed.

"I have sworn to protect the people of Atlantis at all costs, Kaldur'ahm. As king that is what you promise to those whom you rule over. You made that same promise when you took on the responsibilities of leading your team, so I cannot fault you for doing what you deemed necessary. But I must admit, I was not pleased when I first found out it all to be a ruse.

"Not many people were," I admitted. "Especially the team. They found it, difficult, to trust me again." Orin nodded.

"I understand their frustration, and can sympathize with their carefulness. But those sacrifices you were willing to make, they were king like, and that is why I called you back to Atlantis." He sighed, the shadows sprawled across his face aging him well beyond his years. "I cannot do all I once was able. With the death of my wife in childbirth, and raising a son of my own, my resolve to make the ultimate sacrifice is waning." He turned and place his hand on my shoulder. The pain that resonated in his eyes reminded me that of Artemis's the night Wally had died. This did not bode well for me with the message he was conveying.

"My king, what is it you are asking of me?" I feared what Orin was to say next, but while in Atlantis, he was still my king.

"I am asking you to stay in Atlantis, Kaldur'ahm. I need a warrior of the highest skill to

help protect it in ways I no longer can. Someone willing to give even their life to protect Atlantis. Will you do this for me?" I could not answer. The weight of the question bore down upon me as if the ocean itself were trying to crush me. What Orin asked of me, I could not do. Not while I still had responsibilities on the surface world. But he was still my king, and more importantly, my friend.

"What of the team?" I asked, hoping to show him I was needed more on the surface world than here. "Who is to lead them if I am not there? Nightwing is taking a leave of absence, and no one else is as capable of a leader as I."

"Perhaps, Kaldur'ahm, it is time you trained a new leader. I will give you the time to do so, but your skills are needed here. We will discuss this more at dinner tonight, which I am expecting you to attend." His tone gave me the notion that I if I failed to attend this dinner, the consequences would be severe.

"Yes my king."

 **That's it for now. It's been awhile since I've written anything, so just getting my feet wet again. Hope you guys liked it. I don't plan on it being any longer than 5 chapters at most, and probably shorter. But anyways, leave me some constructive criticism please, I'm trying to knock the rust off.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I awaited the king's summons for dinner, I decided to spend some time reacquainting myself with Atlantis. So much had changed since my last departure, including the way the Atlanteans looked at me. Before, when I had swam through the city the people would wave at me, or even salute. They treated me as part of the king's family, simply because I bore the title Aqualad, but that was then. Now, I seemed to be shunned. No one greeted me, and the word traitor danced in whispers across their lips. In whispers, at least, until someone I once called a friend approached me.

"Kaldur, what are you doing here?" He asked the question vehemently, as if I no longer had a true place in Atlantis.

"I have returned upon request from King Orin, Topo, and it is nice to see you too." I allowed my bitterness on the matter slip into my words, a note not missed by Topo.

"So, you don't wish to be here? Then leave, Kaldur, because very few of us will even welcome you here." He glared at me with an anger I never knew Topo could have. He was always so kind, and had idolized me in many ways. To think that my mission had driven a wedge so far between to cause this, made me wonder if what good I had done was worth the sacrifices I had made.

"I understand your frustration, Topo, and have dealt with it from many others." I replied calmly, trying to keep this confrontation from escalating. "But, if you wish to berate me on this matter, may we please do it somewhere private. I have no wish to make a scene."

"You should have thought about that before you betrayed us Kaldur," he hissed at me, thankfully lowering his volume.

"I did not truly betray you, and you know this Topo. But I repeat myself; I do not wish to make a scene." We were already starting to gain the attention of those around us, and I wished to make myself scarce before anyone else shared Topo's hostilities.

"Fine," Topo spat, anger still burning in his eyes. "If you don't want to face the people you betrayed, then we'll take this to the Conservatory. Perhaps if we're lucky Garth will be there."

"Very well," I said coolly, trying to hide my fear. I was not sure I could face Garth if he was there, for any contact with him would surely turn to violence. If even Topo could not stand the sight of me, then how would the man who blamed me for the death of his beloved react to my presence? But, perhaps it was time I reconciled the turmoil that divided us, or at least bring us to peaceful terms.

As I followed Topo towards the Conservatory, I was taken aback by the changes made to Atlantis. The architecture more resembled that of the surface world, with less columns, and more solid walls with windows. The concept of doors only big enough for one person used to be a foreign concept to most Atlanteans, but now it was prevalent everywhere. It saddened me to think that Atlantis was loosing so much of its culture as surface world influence began to take root. But, as the Conservatory came into view, my sadness flared into anger.

"Topo, what is this?" I demanded, gesturing towards the Conservatory, which was now completely enclosed by walls. It no longer looked Atlantean, but rather as if a surface place of study had sunk to Atlantis. "Why has this happened?"

"What's wrong Kaldur?" Topo asked me, the sarcasm dripping from his voice not amusing. "I would think this would be comforting to you, since you have made the surface world your home."

"The architecture of the surface world belongs to the surface world, Topo. But the Conservatory is Atlantean in origin, and as such should stay Atlantean. Why was this done?" I was enraged. I had assumed that, even though parts of Atlantis were changing, the Conservatory would not. But here it was, and it disgusted me.

"Because, Kaldur, Tula died." Any trace of bitterness seemingly dropped from his voice. "Garth became the master of teachings here, and it reminded him too much of her. So he changed it, in order to spare himself the pain." Immediately my anger subsided. I had dealt with the pain of losing a former love, and it had nearly crushed me. He had lost his true love, so how could I fault him for trying to dull the pain? I needed to see Garth.

"Topo, where can I find Garth?"

"You're going to seek him out willingly?" Topo asked bewildered. "Do you have a death wish?"

"If I am going to stay in Atlantis, I need to remove the wedge that divides us."

"I hate to admit it," Topo sighed, "But you are wise Kaldur, even for a traitor." I went to correct Topo, but the smile he had silenced me. Perhaps it was my reaction to the Conservatory change, or maybe it was something else, but he seemed to have dropped any contempt he had towards me. "Garth is probably on the roof, teaching his advanced course."

"Thank you, my friend." As I swam towards the roof of the Conservatory, I made a mental note to talk with Topo later, on more peaceful terms. But for now, I prepared myself for the battle I hoped would not come.

 **That's it** , **another short chapter. Again, I'm still knocking the rust off, so constructive criticism is appreciated. And to answer the question about the description, did not come up with that. It is a line from the Lincoln Park song Burn it Down. That line is the inspiration for this story, and the song is really good. Go listen to it. Also, I do not own Young Justice, Netflix does.**

 **Reaper of Heroes out.**


	3. Chapter 3

"More ferocious in your attacks Zan'dra. You do not win a battle by showing kindness." The sound of Garth's voice rang out over the explosions of the sparring match, and while I found much confidence within it, the sad undertone remained after so many years. I took a deep breath before swimming over the edge of roof and into full view of Garth. I expected him to notice me immediately, but he was distracted by one of his students.

"I don't understand, teacher," a young girl asked. "Why must I be so cruel in my fighting? Is there not a saying which states to kill them with kindness?" This struck a heart string. What this girl said reminded me so much of Tula. She had always been one for peace over violence. It was strange, this girl even resembled Tula in a way, with her short red hair and calming demeanor.

"That is a surface saying," Garth spat, his anger causing the water around him to bubble, and his manta black hair to stand on end. "Those who dwell on the surface are weak, Zan'dra, and we shall have no part of them. You need to learn to be strong, like Brod." He gestured to a very built looking blond mermaid who was resting on the other side of the roof. "He has no qualms in." Garth stopped mid sentence, his eyes finally locking on to me.

"Hello Garth," I said, bowing to him. "You have done well for yourself, becoming the Conservatory's master. Though, when you say that you will have no part of the surface world, should that not also include their architecture?" Our eyes met for a moment, and the hatred I gleaned from that short glance was enough to make my heart twist with pain. My once best friend now looked at me as I would look at Vandal Savage.

"You should not have come here Kaldur," Garth replied coolly, trying to keep his anger at a simmer in front of his students. "I will give you one chance to leave my sight and never return, so I suggest you take it."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Garth, for King Orin wishes for me to stay in Atlantis. I have merely come to settle the differences between you and I, so that we may at least be on peaceful terms." Garth's attempts to control his emotions were failing. In fact, his emotions were running so high that the girl, Zan'dra, had to back away for fear of being scalded by the water that was now boiling around him. I prepared myself for an attack. Garth turned to face his pupil.

"Watch and learn Zan'dra. You will see what I mean when I say be ferocious with your attacks." He turned back to face me, and I could only see hatred on his face and vengeance consumed his sea blue eyes. It truly saddened me to see my once best friend hate me so much. "As for you, Kaldur, do not expect to walk away from this alive."

"I do not wish to fight you Garth, so please, do not force my hand."

"You are the one who forced mine Kaldur," Garth retorted before launching himself at me, surrounding himself with a vortex of water and magic. Fortunately for me, Garth was fighting with more his emotions than his skills, allowing me to easily side-swim the green blue twister, and draw my own weapons.

"I gave you a chance to walk away Kaldur. You should have taken it!" Garth roared as he twisted back around to face me, hurling a shower of magic bolts in my direction. I formed a shield with my hilts, powering through the barrage towards Garth.

"I could not walk away from this Garth!" I shouted over the uproar of the battle as I slammed into him like a battering ram. I watched him tumble through the water, fighting to regain his balance. "I just wish this could have been settled peacefully." Collecting himself Garth turned towards me.

"You lost that chance when you let Tula die." The venom in his voice could have stopped my heart. I knew he blamed me for her death, but I did not realize the extent of his hate until now. Startled by the blow of his words I did not notice the miniature typhoon Garth had launched my way until it had rammed itself into my gut. I doubled over in pain, water welling up in my eyes. Garth had grown much stronger over the years, stronger perhaps than myself. But I had a level head, and that was my advantage.

"I did not let her die, Garth," I grunted, barely raising my own sword in time to deflect his. He had learned to summon weapons, a skill he had once struggled with. This did not bode well for me. "She died in combat with Deathstroke. A master assassin. She was outmatched and was beyond the reach of the team."

"You should have prevented that situation from ever happening," he hissed, his swings becoming more violent and less controlled. I began easily deflecting his blows, pushing him back. Our swords showering magic sparks each time they clashed. We landed back on the roof of the Conservatory, our swords locked, face to face with one another. The water around us boiled and rolled, expanding at a rapid rate. Garth's students were being forced back inside the Conservatory and away from the fight. I needed to finish this before someone else got hurt.

"I did my best, Garth, but the situation was out of my control. I warned her not to chase the Brain, but she did not heed my warning." My mind games worked. He lost all control, emitting a primal roar with a large, sweeping slash; one I easily parried and turned into a disarm. I raised my own sword to his throat. "Now please, let us finish this peacefully."

"Over my dead body," he growled. I sighed. I could not kill him, and perhaps I could teach his pupils a lesson in the process. I lowered my sword.

"I will not strike you down when you are beat Garth. There is strength in showing mercy, something Tula understood quite well." I turned away from my former friend. "I shall return tomorrow. I hope we have a peaceful discussion rather than a violent struggle."

"I said you would not walk away from this alive." I turned to see Garth attempt to run me through with his sword. I quickly drew my hammers and shattered his sword, and perhaps his spirit, as I sent him crashing into the roof of the Conservatory. "Stay down," I commanded. "You cannot beat me. Not in this state."

"And what state is that, Kaldur?" Garth asked, coughing as he stood up.

"Denial," I said coldly, no longer wishing to spare Garth's feelings. I had tried to be comforting at Tula's funeral, but now was not the time for that. "You cannot accept the fact that Tula died by her own lapse in judgment, so you blame me for her death. My fake betrayal made this thought process an easy trap to get stuck in, but it is time this stopped. Tula is dead Garth, and it is no one's fault but her own." I hated the words coming out of my mouth, but it was the truth, and perhaps Garth was not the only person who needed to hear it. I had wanted to think no one was to blame for her death, or that it was the villains fault if any. But in the reality of the situation she had died by her inability to follow orders.

"You have no right to talk about her like that!" He shouted, his voice breaking halfway through. I could tell he was fighting back tears. "Not after you dishonored her memory by joining Black Manta."

"You speak of dishonoring her memory," I said, trying to keep my voice calm for the sake of the situation, but my internal rage roared like the stormy seas. "But I am the one who took down Tula's killer. What have you done to honor her memory? Because all I see is that you have taken her favorite place in all of Atlantis, the Conservatory of magic, and perverted it in an attempt to ease your own personal pain. So tell me, who has really dishonored her memory?"

"You dare mock my pain!" Garth hissed, stepping violently towards me. "I loved her!"

"So did I!" I shouted. Garth's anger seemingly subsided in the silence that followed my words. He let his tears flow, and had not realized I had been holding back my own as well until they began to fall.

"Even after all this time?" Garth asked.

"Would you have ever stopped if she had chosen me instead?" I replied. Garth smiled, a sight I had not seen in a long time.

"No, I would not have." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Kaldur, for everything."

"Apology accepted, old friend." I shared his smile back.

"So why has King Orin called you back to Atlantis?" He asked, turning to face the palace.

"I am not quite sure," I admitted. "But I will find out tonight at dinner."

"It's unfortunate you have to attend this dinner tonight," Garth said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Because I was going to invite you to dine with me tonight in the Conservatory. It would allow us to converse in a more peaceful setting."

"Perhaps tomorrow for breakfast then," I suggested, glad to hear he was willing to talk. I could still feel some tension between us, but it was slowly dissipating.

"That sounds excellent. I will see you at breakfast." We exchanged nods before going our separate ways. He went back into the Conservatory, while I swam towards the palace; this dinner looming over me with a very dark shadow.

 **There we go. Another chapter down. I felt like I hit my stride writing this one, which is why it's much longer than the others. Sorry it took so long though, I don't feel like I write battle scenes very well. So i edited and skimmed over it a bunch till i felt I had it down well enough. But yeah, hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Reaper of Heroes out.**


	4. Chapter 4

As I entered the palace my mind was racing. I was not sure what King Orin truly wanted from me. He had been vague when I had first arrived, but the one thing he had been clear about, and what worried me the most, was the sacrifice he kept mentioning. The willingness to give one's life for some greater purpose. I would be lying to myself if I said I was not scared to hear what he had to say. Coming to the end of the hallway I had swam down I came to the dining hall entrance. Whatever it was he wanted from me, I was about to find out.

"Greetings Kaldur'ahm," King Orin greeted, gesturing for me to sit next to him.

"My King," I saluted, obliging to his gesture. While the table itself was well lit, the dining hall as a whole was dim, another oddity while dealing with him. Also, the young prince was nowhere to be seen. This was not normal. Thinking about it, nothing about this trip had been normal. Garth should not have apologized so quickly, not with how stubborn he would normally have been. Topo should not have dropped his anger as suddenly as he had, not when he thought me a traitor. And King Orin's behavior as a whole had been off. I was not sure what was going on, but I did not like it.

"How was your day?" Orin's voice broke through my thoughts, dragging me back into the present situation.

"It was a successful one," I said, scanning the dark parts of the room for something that should not be there. Then another thing caught my attention; where were all the guards? In fact, I had not seen a single royal guard all day. "I made peace with Garth. Something I have wanted to do for a long time."

"Excellent to hear." He congratulated, clapping me on the shoulder. "Taking care of business, as a leader should." I did not trust this situation. There was something amiss, and I did not wish to prolong what was to come.

"My king," I began, but King Orin held up his hand, cutting me off. This was the last clue I needed to know that things were not as they seem. No Atlantean would cut another off like that. It was a sign of complete disrespect.

"Kaldur," he began, but I would not let him distract me further.

"What is going on here?" I demanded, standing to removing myself from the confines of the table. I wanted to be ready for a fight. "What is your true purpose for calling me here?"

"You dare question my motives." Orin growled furiously, standing to face me. "In my own palace! I am your king!"

"Then tell me, my king, where is your son?" I retaliated. Orin would never raise his voice first in the dining hall. He was always a believer that this was a place to have peaceful interactions. There had to be something I was missing that would explain everything, but I did not know what it was.

"He is - sleeping," Orin said shakily, obviously lying. "As small children do."

"So is that where all your guards are? Watching the prince sleep?" I asked skeptically, my rage beginning to pour out. "Or have you given them all the day off? Because I have not seen a single guard in this palace. So I repeat myself; what is your true purpose for calling me here?"

"I told you, Aquaman, that this plan would not work," a hauntingly familiar voice called out from the darkness. Stepping out from the shadows, Black Manta removed his helmet. "My son is no moron." Seeing my father for the first time since dismantling the Light sent a wave of emotion through me. I was hit with sadness, rage, fear, and shock all in the same moment. My only response was.

"Father." Of all the things that could have been going on, this was not what I had expected.

"Hello Kaldur'ahm," he said bitterly, his eyes burning with anger. "It has been a while, has it not?"

"Agreed." I nodded, using my anger towards Orin to return his glare. "And congratulations, for finally conquering Atlantis. Though I can't say I'm surprised, with its king losing his will to defend it." My bitter comment made my father laugh, and caused Orin to look away from me. I had lost all faith in him, and he now understood that fact.

"Why thank you, my son. But this is not about conquering Atlantis, although it is a nice bonus. Being able to control its citizens is nice, especially when I can force your friend to give you a hollow apology and give you hope before I crush it." That was a heavy blow, that Garth's apology was not meant, nor had it been of his own free will. But the matter at hand required my attention, so I could not be distracted until this confrontation was over.

"Atlantis has always been your goal," I said, drawing my handles. I was not going to be ill-prepared for this fight. "And you have seemingly achieved it. So why change your goal now?"

"Because, Kaldur'ahm," Manta began, his demeanor shifting more towards disappointment that anger. "When you betrayed me, you broke my heart." This hit me like a typhoon, sending my heart spinning with emotion. I could not argue with my father on the fact that I betrayed him; I had done just that, and from his view it had not been for a good cause. I was not sure how to respond in this situation, so I did the only thing that made sense. I attacked.

Launching myself towards my father I summoned my hammers to my side, preparing to send him crashing into the wall behind him.

"I would not do that Kaldur. You wouldn't want to be the cause of the young prince's death, now would you?" I stopped dead in my tracks, my father's words acting as a brick wall against my attack. He smirked in such a way that he knew he had beaten me without throwing a punch.

"What have you done with the prince?" I demanded.

"Nothing that could not have been stopped by your failure of a king if he'd fought a little harder." He said, still smirking at me. "I have a kill switch on him is all" He lifted his hand, showing me a dead man's switch. "All I asked for was a sacrifice to save the princess life." His tone dropped to a menacing growl. "All I asked for was a son for a son. I asked for my own son's death." The ice in his voice was enough to send shivers down my spine. "So tell me, Kaldur'ahm, will you play a good little soldier for your king?" I glanced at a defeated Aquaman, my King and mentor, the one who had given me my new life on the surface world, and I sighed in defeat. As much as I did not want to, I owed Orin this because of what he had done for me, even if it meant my own life.

"I will."

"Pathetic," my father spat. "I thought I had taught you more, but this type of behavior is to be expected from a hero." He walked up to me, and I sank to my knees, waiting for death to come. My father donned his helmet, preparing to end my life. "Any last words?" I looked up to Orin, seeing the pain and turmoil in his face. He did not want me to die, but he wanted to save the life of his son. I owed him this for all he had done for me, but I could not forgive him for it still. He had access to the League, and to people who could have helped him, and he still chose to sacrifice me. As my king, this was a sacrifice he should have been willing to make himself for me. Forgiveness was not possible.

"Only that I hope the League deals with my king accordingly." I stared down Orin, waiting for Death to guide me to the afterlife, but I thank whatever higher power above that I did not meet it that day; because coming to my rescue, was Garth.

 **I have way too many fanfic ideas. I put up that Artemis one shot, and this is almost done, just one more chapter, and I have like 2 more ideas down. But regardless, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry, not sorry, bout that cliff hanger. I was just feeling it. Reviews welcome.**

 **Reaper of Heroes out.**


	5. Chapter 5

A familiar green blue twister rammed into Black Manta, sending him crashing through the dining hall ceiling.

"My son," Orin cried in horror, his eyes locked on to the dead man's switch laying on the floor.

"Is safe," Garth reassured him, completely ignoring me. "My students removed him from Manta's henchmen before my attack."

"Thank you, Garth," Orin said graciously, a look of relief spreading across his face. His son was safe, and that's all he cared about. I turned away from them, preparing to go after Manta.

"Kaldur," Orin began, but one glare from me was enough to silence him.

"I will capture Manta for you," I said bitterly, my presence exuding resent. "But that is all I will do for you." Swimming towards the hole Manta left in the ceiling, I felt any connection I had with Atlantis dissolve. The woman I loved was dead, my people hated me, my best friend despised me, and now my king had betrayed me. I would not be returning to Atlantis ever again. As I stood on the roof of the palace, I found myself face to face with my father.

"So Kaldur'ahm, does it hurt to know your king sees you as someone to be discarded, a soldier to be thrown aimlessly at the enemy and expected to die?" He asked, attempting to disorient my emotions, but my heart was already frozen and unfeeling. I did not reply with words, but rather launched into a violent assault. I began with punches, ignoring the jolting pain that each blow against the metal armor sent through my body. My father was not ready for the sheer ferocity of my attack. Even with his armor, I was driving him back. He hit me with a laser blast, sending me tumbling backwards through the water. In retaliation I drew my hilts, blinding my father with my sea serpent tidal wave, followed by crashing down on him with dual maces. He went back through the ceiling of the palace, and lay unconscious on the floor. I looked down on him through the hole in the ceiling, and watched as Orin and Garth rushed over to disarm and place him in cuffs.

"My debts are paid," I called down to them, my anger sated. "Do not expect anything from me ever again." With that I swam to the zeta station, leaving Atlantis for the last time.

…

After my return to the team, I told them all what had happened. Most wanted to convince Batman to remove Aquaman from the League. Tigris and M'gann offered to punish him themselves, but I insisted they did not. I would let the League handle the matter. Batman informed me later that nothing was to be done at the moment, as Aquaman was within his rights as King of Atlantis to do what he did, but this matter would be brought up at the next meeting discussing membership. Although, these actions would definitely affect how he was viewed by the League. As for me, I was just glad to be alive.

 **That's it. Short chapter because I was originally going to finish this last chapter, but then I saw the perfect opportunity for a cliff hanger. So yeah. Sorry, not sorry. But yeah. This was fun. I also have an idea for a really powerful emotional and psychological piece. So I am going to work on that first chapter. I will hopefully have it up in the next two weeks, but pieces like that take time. The title, when it comes out, is going to be** _ **Screaming in Silence**_ **, so look for it if you want; or don't, it's whatever. Later people**

 **Reaper of Heroes out.**


End file.
